The Death of
by OddCompass
Summary: Can't close my eyes yet, he could barely keep up with his own advice. He fought to keep his eyes open, his vision clear, the edges bright.


Writer: Oddcompass

Pairing(s): None (Possibly Yu(Souji)/Yosuke)

Warnings: Angst, Character Death, Military!Au

Description: Can't close my eyes yet, he could barely keep up with his own advice. He fought to keep his eyes open, his vision clear, the edges bright.

A/N: Well, this was inspired by a WWII movie my history teacher made us watch in class a few days back. Sorry if you think it's too short. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and that this didn't come out OOC or anything. Also, sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

Gun fire, shouts, pleas for help, and death. All of these things Yu encountered as he tried to move stealthily yet quickly across the rocky battlefield. His hands were firm on his gun although he didn't really want to use it. It felt... wrong.

_ You're doing this for the greater good_, he reminded himself. It didn't work all too well.

He gulped and prayed to whatever god was listening to help him make it out alive.

None acknowledged him.

Pain shot through his chest. The wind was knocked out of him His hands went up to his chest and tentatively touched where the pain was. Maybe it wasn't that bad? Any hope of him actually turning out alright had vanished at the sight of his hands. Blood stained them from palm to his fingertips.

His legs suddenly gave out and he dropped to his knees. Blood. His blood. That... That is his blood on his own hands. His vision began to blur as well as darken around the edges. He could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second. _Can't close my eyes yet_, he could barely keep up with his own advice. He fought to keep his eyes open, his vision clear, the edges bright.

He, of course, knew it was futile. He couldn't win this battle, not even with the help of his friends and fellow soldiers. They couldn't bring him back once it was over. No one could. This was his demise, his own fault. But there always had to be a sacrifice, right? One must go for the others to grow stronger and defeat the enemy.

He looked down to check the injury and his eyes widened in disbelief. Blood was quickly pooling at the center of his chest. It was obvious that it had to have injured something vital. His grey uniform began to turn a ghastly mix of blood, dirt, and grey.

He suddenly had the urge to laugh. So he did. Blood rattled in his throat and almost choked him. He was able to cough it out and winced at the pain.

A strong arm clamped his shoulder followed by a familiar face. Yosuke's He could see the defeat in his eyes, the fear and panic. It was there, laid out in front of him for him to see. He knows I'm going to die. The thought oddly comforted him. It caused him to smile.

"Yu! Yu! Listen to me! Yu! You're gonna make it! You're gonna live!" Yosuke was shouting in the injured man's face, raising his voice so he could be heard over other dying men and bullets impaling flesh and dirt.  
Said man felt sorry for his best friend, more so than he ever had. Yosuke was acting desperate and foolish. There was no need for him to panic. He was going to die sooner or later.

Yu tried to tell him exactly that but only ended up with more blood on his already bloody uniform.

Tears were flowing down Yosuke's face now, his desperation taking over. The panicked soldier tried to pull his friend into a standing position, hoping against hope that he'd make it. "C'mon, partner!" His voice came out strangled and scratchy. Yu wouldn't move from his spot, knowing he was done for. Why couldn't Yosuke see that? "We gotta go! _We gotta go!_"

Yu hadn't realized that he had been released from Yosuke's grasp until he was lying flat on his back, bullets and blood flying right over his face. He turned his face to the left, barely able to do that. His mind was slipping, going blank. He forgot where he was, who he was, why he was lying down. But only for a moment. It all came back to him when he saw a surprisingly stone faced Kanji pulling a crying Yosuke away from him. Yu smiled again, hoping that they both saw it and trusted him that everything was going to be alright.

"Just believe," Yu mouthed to them both, hoping that they caught it.

He turned his face back up to the carnage filled sky and could see the sun shining shyly from behind the clouds, slowly emerging. Yu smiled as wide as his pained face would allow and closed his eyes as if in peace.

_Everything was going to be just fine._


End file.
